You're dating a jew!
by Megan-loves-writing
Summary: Stan and Kyle finally confess to their friends at southpark about their secret relationship


"You're dating a JEW?.. Oh God, this is just too good! I should have known you two faggots would end up getting boners for each other."

I shoot Eric Cartman a frustrated look and glance around the small circle of kids that surrounds me. Any situation where excess attention is on me makes my stomach hurt, and this certainly is no exception. The familiar cramping sensation invades my abdomen, reminding me that every pair of eyes in the surrounding area is on me. Like I really need to be reminded of that.

"Shut your fucking face, Cartman!"

My thoughts are interrupted by my boyfriends angry response to his question. I shift my gaze over to where Kyle is glaring at him and clench my jaw. I wish friends were nicer to each other sometimes. Call me a girl for saying that, but spewing insults at eachother isn't really too enjoyable. Cartman snickers in that arrogant way he does and points a fat finger at Kyle.

"Here that guys? The Jew told me to shut my fucking face!"

He turns to the boys near him and laughs as if this is the most hilarious thing he has ever heard. Honestly, It's really not funny. And I'm not just saying this because He's making fun of my boyfriend, I can truthfully say that I have always found his Jew jokes immature. However, he seems to think they are hysterical as he chuckles and turns to address me.

"Hey Stan! You better not be checking me out, you faggot."

Naturally him and his friends howl with laughter at this, and I decide to let them. There's no use in trying to stop people from making fun of us, we both knew very well what would happen when we decided to come out.

Kyle protectively slips an arm around my waist and scowls, ignoring the strange looks he gets for it. I gratefully lean into the comforting gesture and fight back a string of cuss words that come to my mind. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's when people assume that I like every guy I see just because I'm gay. Just like straight girls don't fall find every guy hot, I don't either.

I study Cartman carefully, and feel like I'm going to throw up inside my mouth a little. His extremely large frame is lumpy with fat, whereas Kyle's is lean and soft; perfect for cuddling into. The round face that sneers at me with a proud expression resembles that of a pig, and has a few more chins than a normal person should have. The idea of ever even thinking of Cartman in that way makes my stomach lurch.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm attracted to guys. Not whales, fatass."

Maybe it's the apprehensive whispers that circulate the crowd after, but some part of me regrets saying that. He narrows his eyes at me and grabs onto the sleeve of Kenny, our friend who is standing near him.

"Fine Stan, I see how it is. You've been hanging around Kyle too much, because that's exactly what a Jew would say."

He tugs dramatically on Kenny's orange parka

"Good thing I have Kenny on my side."

At this, the uncomfortable looking boy snatches his arm back

"Fuck no."

He states bluntly, voice muffled by the hood of his Jacket. I sigh once Kyle and Cartman start bickering and tune out everything except for the hand that's holding my hip. For quite some time now Kyle and I have shared secret smiles in the hallway, late night phone conversations and little kisses when no one was watching. But despite all of this, I never imagined that we would ever be standing around school with our arms around each other like a normal couple. Well, not that we are a normal couple…but you get the idea.

For such a long time we led double lives. At sleepovers we would pretend that we were just two normal friends, sneaking into eachothers arms only after the lights were off and the whole house was asleep. During school lunch Kyle always sat by me, and we would touch hands under the table where no one could see.

I smile to myself and remember all of the "study sessions" we have had in my room. Usually, we end up making out or watching Terrance and Phillip. Either way, we never get any actual studying done. It has always the same story: We were a couple when we were alone, and we ignored each other in public. But now, I feel like we have been freed. Like even if we are made fun of horribly, it will still be worth it.

"Fuck you, Gaywad!"

"Right back at you, fat turd!"

The raging battle between Kyle and Cartman kicks me off of cloud nine and back to reality. I'm not sure exactly how long I zoned out, but judging by the exhausted faces of the audience it was a while.

"DUDE, STOP!"

I finally yell, halting their fight and causing them to both look at me.

"You're fat and you're a jew! We get it!"

My beautiful boyfriend looks at me in a slightly confused way and I smile at him briefly before continuing on.

"look, I'm not asking for you guys to all support Kyle and I dating, I just want you to treat us like you would a normal couple. It's stupid that we rip on each other just for being different. People are people."

Chatter breaks out among the kids in the vicinity, and I decide I really don't care what they say about me anymore.

"It doesn't matter what you think. If you don't like it, then you can just suck it."

And with these words, I feel freer than I have ever felt in my life. My heart pounds incessantly in my chest from excitement and I breath deeply in order to calm it down. Butters itches his head uncertainly, then nods at me with a smile

"Well I think that's very brave of you fella's"

Kyle and I both return his grin and before we can answer him, Cartman cuts him off.

" Whatever. I guess I can deal with you two fags. As long as you don't start making out in front of me."

I open my mouth to tell him how ridiculous he is, but and my answer is never spoken. Because after he says this Kyle spins around to face me, places a hand on the back of my head and gives me a good long kiss.

Several "eew's" can be heard from around us, but neither of us care as our lips meet tenderly. Sometimes I think that I may have the greatest guy in the world, and as we pull apart, I know it's true. Cartman shakes his meaty head and walks away, looking horrified like most of the other kids who saw us kiss.

"Mother fucker. Can't you fags get a room?"


End file.
